


darkest little paradise

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, and it's pretty dirty so I really need it to leave me alone, this scenario wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: Ezekiel ropes Eve and his fellow Librarians into a movie night, but Flynn isn't particularly excited, so he finds other ways to keep himself entertained.





	darkest little paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally kept this pretty ambiguous in where it fits into the timeline but I was sort of picturing it in the gap between seasons 2 and 3.

            “Okay everyone, just go ahead and get settled. I’m going to pop some popcorn real fast, don’t start the movie without me!”

            The moment Ezekiel was no longer in the room, Jake looked to Flynn, Eve, and Cassandra and asked, “Does he seriously not realize that he’s the only one who’s excited about this?”

            Even so, he took a seat in an armchair to one side of the television, prompting the other three to also claim seats. Eve immediately zeroed in on the loveseat, which Flynn, smiling, fell into beside her. Meanwhile, Cassandra dropped into the pile of pillows and blankets that littered the floor as she said, “I don’t know, I’m kind of excited. I haven’t really watched any horror movies.”

            “Is it just me, though, or does Jones seem like the type to _talk to_ the movie?” Eve asked.

            “See, that’s exactly what I was thinking,” Jake exclaimed. “He’s going to shout at the characters the whole time. I _hate_ when people do that.”

            Quiet enough so that Jake and Cassandra could not hear him over Jake’s continued mutterings, Flynn leaned over and asked Eve, “And why do I need to be here, again?”

            “Librarian and Librarian in Training bonding time?” Eve offered.

            “We’ve been bonding just fine on our missions, Eve.”

            “Fine. What about Librarian and Guardian bonding time?”

            Flynn sniffed, pouting indignantly. “I can think of plenty of ways that we can bond back in my room. And please, do consider _every_ definition of the word as you decide whether to take me up on that offer.”

            “Don’t… talk like that in front of them,” Eve hissed, swatting his arm and glancing toward Jake and Cassandra. It was clear that Eve and Flynn were of no consequence to either of the Librarians in Training—Jake was off the topic of Ezekiel forcing them to watch a horror movie and onto the history of the horror story in general, in which he and Cassandra were both more interested.

            “Please, I could describe all the things I want to do to you right now on this chair and they wouldn’t notice. Speaking of which—”

            “I’ve got popcorn!” Eve sat up a bit higher in her seat as Ezekiel returned, balancing several bowls in his arms and distributing them. He rushed over to the light switch and turned it off before taking a seat beside Cassandra on the floor. “I tried to talk Jenkins into joining us, but he doesn’t like fun.”

            “Right, that must be the problem,” Jake muttered.

            As Ezekiel booted up the DVD player, Flynn leaned forward slightly in his seat and said, “Cassandra, could you hand me a blanket?”

            “Absolutely.” She glanced around for a moment before spotting a folded blanket within reach and handing it over.

            Even in the dim light of the television screen, he could see Eve’s curiosity as he spread the blanket over them both and pulled it nearly up to their shoulders. “What?” he whispered. “If you’re going to make me sit here, I want to get comfortable.”

            Far be it for Eve to argue, especially when Flynn finished with the blanket and settled back into his seat, resting his arm on the back of the chair and allowing the pads of his fingers to settle lightly on the bare skin of Eve’s shoulder that her shirt did not cover.

            Then the movie was starting and Flynn’s thumb was at the back of Eve’s neck, running over her skin slow and feather-light and sending a shiver down her spine.

            “What are you doing?” she breathed.

            “Bonding,” Flynn murmured. Chancing a glance her way, he added, “I could… stop if you want.”

            She shook her head just slightly. “I didn’t say that.”

            “Alright then.” Eve wished that she could see Flynn’s face in that moment, because she could picture him with a small smirk and a warm glimmer in his eyes. And normally, when he made that face, her first inclination was to kiss it away, but she was there to watch a movie, God damn it.

            So she was going to cuddle with her Librarian and not think too much about his skin on her skin.

            It wasn’t his skin on her skin that got to her, though—it was his other hand, which, about twenty minutes into the film, found its way to her thigh.

            This wouldn’t be quite so disarming if she were wearing one of her usual outfits – a majority of her pants were well-suited to fighting the bad guys, not to Flynn getting handsy – but as her contribution to the evening’s event, Cassandra had suggested that they dress down and wear their pajamas.

            Eve had never been one for pajamas, and generally slept in only a tee-shirt or in nothing at all, but she still had several pairs of sweatpants from her time in NATO that she liked to veg out in, so she’d worn some of those.

            And in those… well, Flynn could get quite handsy indeed.

            He wasn’t, though. His hand was entirely still, his breathing level. Slowly, so slowly, he tilted his head close to hers, hovered with his mouth an inch or two from her ear as he murmured, “If you’re okay with it, I’d really, really like to touch you.”

            Eve inhaled slowly. “I’d like that too.”

            Flynn pressed a light kiss to her neck, just below her earlobe, before pulling away and facing forward. His hand, meanwhile, remained completely stationary.

            When Eve first began sleeping with Flynn, she learned a few things about him, but first and foremost: sex was, it seemed, the one thing that he did not rush into full-force. To be sure, there had been times when they had rushed through it, eager and desperate and more than a little ravenous. But, more often than not, he liked to hold back. Tease Eve and make her squirm.

            And goodness, was Eve beginning to squirm with the very knowledge that Flynn was thinking about feeling her up, was going to feel her up, maybe even try to get her off right there, while the LITs were distracted by some bad horror movie that Eve could not have identified to someone, in that moment, if they had been holding her at gunpoint.

            She was already getting turned on and his hand was just resting on her thigh, for God’s sake.

            But then Flynn inched his hand down the inside of Eve’s thigh, slow and patient and agonizingly gentle. He began to drag his fingers up her leg, following the seam of her pants toward her pelvis, and it was everything Eve could do to stare straight ahead.

            “Flynn,” Eve breathed at the same time a crash on-screen made the LITs jolt.

            “Eve.” He traced a finger along her waistband.

            “Stop teasing.”

             “You sure?” Flynn glanced toward Eve, and she longed to make eye contact with him, but she feared that, if she did, she would end up kissing him, and she couldn’t, not in front of the others. Not even if their attention was directed elsewhere.

            But God, did she feel like she would die if he stopped touching her for even a second.

            So she said, carefully, “Keep going, just… stop teasing.”

            “Okay.” And then his hand was in her pants.

            God, his skin was cold. Flynn’s palm rested on Eve’s belly, his fingers splayed out across her pelvis and she shivered because his skin was cold but also because she was already imagining his reaction upon discovering that she was already wet, already imagining him grazing his fingers over her clit.

            “I’m not even doing anything yet,” he whispered, clearly somewhat bewildered.

            Fuck it. Eve grabbed his wrist and guided his hand further down until he could feel her damp underwear, and his sharp intake of breath was absolutely worth it.

            “Oh.”

            She hummed in agreement.

            And suddenly, Flynn did not seem so inclined to waste much time teasing her.

            He pressed two fingers against Eve just as she shifted her pelvis forward to meet him, making her let out a low breath that turned sharp as he found her clit with the joint where his finger met his palm. Slowly – agonizingly slowly – he began to move his hand in careful circles. Moments later, he ducked his head down so that he could press open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck.

            The sensation made her jump a split instant after something scary happened in the movie; at least, Eve guessed that something scary had happened, because the LITs all jumped, and Cassandra and Jake both let out little yelps as Ezekiel shouted, “I told you he would be in the closet!”

            But Eve heard all this as though they were on the phone with her and had a bad connection. All she could truly process was Flynn nipping at her neck and rubbing her clit as she became increasingly wet and focused very hard on not making a sound.

            She rolled her hips in an attempt to get him to use more pressure, and he obliged immediately, grinning against her neck as he did so.

            This was the other significant thing that Eve had learned about Flynn once they fell into bed. On so many occasions, they had bickered over the fact that Flynn was thinking about literally everything, literally all the time.

            When they had sex, he directed all of that energy toward her. He noticed when Eve took a breath and he noticed when she fidgeted and he gradually accounted for all of that, learning what it all meant and adjusting for it more effectively than anyone else Eve had ever slept with.

            Her breathing was becoming shallower, and she was staying quiet but she didn’t know how much longer she could keep that up, especially when Flynn pushed her underwear aside and she grabbed hold of his thigh and realized that his own erection was pressing against his pants.

            Tentatively, he pressed one finger into her, and it was exactly what Eve wanted but it was more than she could take.

            Before she knew what was happening, she blurted, “Bathroom,” and the LITs all turned to look just a split second after Flynn’s lips were no longer on her neck. A bit more calmly, she said, “I’m going to use the restroom. Don’t worry about pausing the movie, Ezekiel.”

            Eve stumbled to her feet and it was everything she could do not to pull Flynn along with her but she needed to believe that he would find an excuse to follow her. Not that she couldn’t get herself off but _God_ , did she want nothing more than to fuck him.

            She strode right past the bathroom and slid into her bedroom instead. Increasingly becoming Flynn’s bedroom, as evidenced by the Egyptology book on the bedside table.

            Immediately, she made for that same table. She kept both condoms and her favorite vibrator in there, so regardless of whether Flynn was behind her, that was where she needed to look. But she didn’t even have time to reach for the vibrator before the door opened again and Flynn came in.

            Eve spun to look at him and raised her eyebrows. “What excuse did you make?”

            “I didn’t. I was too busy trying to leave before they could see that I had a hard-on.”

            She couldn’t help laughing as she reached out a hand to him. He crossed the room to reach her and take it. She felt flushed in the best way and she knew that in a few moments, she could finally kiss that smug smirk off his face, so she could bear to be lighthearted for a moment. “So they know that we ran off to have sex.”

             “Probably.”

            “Well, there is one benefit to that.” Eve looped her hands around Flynn’s neck, and, when he looked at her questioningly, she continued: “We don’t have to go back and feign interest in the rest of the movie.”

            “That is one of the best things you have ever said to me,” he told her with all seriousness. And then he was kissing her.

            Both Eve and Flynn were too far gone, at this point, to bother to hold anything back. They were both eager and desperate and more than a little ravenous as they fumbled with each other’s clothes. They got each other’s shirts off, first, something of a feat because neither of them particularly wanted to stop kissing.

            Then Flynn reached for Eve’s pants and she helped him tug them off, which she’d been wanting him to do since he first touched her neck earlier that night, an eon ago. As Eve went to help Flynn with his own bottoms, he clung tight to her waist and gently guided her toward the bed, pushing her to lie back and kicking his pants away before settling onto the bed beside her.

            He perched on his elbow so that he could look down at her, and she looked him up and down, too. Both of their chests were heaving, their breathing shallow, in sync, and Eve did not miss the fact that his eyes lingered on her bare chest before he returned his gaze to her eyes.

            “You good?” Flynn’s tone was light, but his pupils were huge, his face flushed. Eve saw him glance over at the bedside table.

            “I’m wonderful, Flynn,” she told him. “But you know what?” At his questioning gaze, she rolled onto her side so that she could reach past him and grab a condom, which she held up a few inches in front of his face. Her voice got low and just a little husky. “I will be… _so_ _much_ better once you’re inside me.”

            Flynn giggled – fucking giggled – before taking the condom from Eve and unwrapping it.

            As he eased it on, she murmured, “Could I be on top?”

            “God, yes.”

            There was this moment, every time Eve and Flynn had sex. It wasn’t that she _felt like they were one_ —she’d never really bought into that. But time seemed to slow down, for just the blink of an eye. She’d feel his hands grazing down her sides or over her breasts, his lips on her face, his cock filling her, her heart bursting and it was almost more than her body could take.

            And then time would catch up with her and suddenly they would be breathless and moving in sync as they fucked their way to an orgasm.

            This time, like every other time, Eve lowered herself slowly onto Flynn’s cock and, as he clutched her waist and tilted his head back so that he could gasp up at the ceiling, time slowed down.

            And then they were desperate again.

            Flynn had already worked her up quite a bit, and that hadn’t gone away when she ran back to her room, it had just done on the backburner, so that it was not long before she found the tension in her gut building, not long before she breathed out, “Flynn, I’m… I’m so close, I just…”

            His fingers were on her clit immediately, coaxing her toward an orgasm as he breathed out his own sporadic expletives, interspersed with, “God, Eve…”

            It was these words, exhaled into her ear like his dying breath, that pushed Eve over the edge, and she let out an eager cry. She continued to move up and down in Flynn’s lap, and it was haphazard but he was too close to coming himself to care—he just grabbed her waist and rolled his hips with a bit more determination.

            “God, I love you,” he groaned, and then he, too, was gone, his climax hitting him like a punch to the gut.

            They held each other, foreheads pressed together and exchanging brief, sporadic kisses until they were no longer trembling. Eve had vague ideas about eventually starting up again; the LITs probably assumed that they’d be indisposed for the whole night, so they might as well take advantage of the privacy. But now it felt like they had time. Like they could hold back a little bit.

            At last, though, Eve crawled out of Flynn’s lap and laid back down on the bed, and he followed suit, though he rolled over onto his side so he could drape his arm across her stomach.

            “Could you promise me something?” he said.

            “Hmm?”

            Flynn caught her chin between his thumb and finger and turned her head to look at him. He was raising his eyebrows. “No more movie nights. The Librarians in Training and I have bonded, you don’t need to worry about us.”

            Eve rolled her eyes and chuckled. “No more movie nights.”

            “Good. That said…” He scooted a bit closer to her and pressed a kiss to her jaw. “I think my Guardian and I still have _plenty_ of bonding to do, don’t you?”

            “Oh yes,” she agreed. “I really, really do.”


End file.
